Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays generally include a display panel and a driving device for driving the display panel.
Display panels generally include a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the signal lines and arranged in a substantially matrix form.
The signal lines typically include a plurality of gate lines transferring gate signals and a plurality of data lines transferring data voltages.
Each pixel typically includes at least one switching element connected to the corresponding gate and data lines, at least one pixel electrode connected to the switching element, and an opposing electrode facing the pixel electrode and receiving a common voltage. The switching element typically includes at least one thin film transistor and the switching element is typically turned on or off according to a gate signal received from the gate line to selectively transfer the data voltage received from the data line to the pixel electrode. Each pixel typically displays an image at a luminance according to the difference between the data voltage applied to the pixel electrode and the common voltage.
Images displayed by the display device are generally classified into still images and moving images. Generally, when image signals of adjacent frames are substantially the same as each other, a still image is displayed, and when the image signals of adjacent frames are different from each other, a moving image is displayed.
Generally, the driving device includes a graphic processing unit (GPU), a driver, and a signal controller controlling the driver. The graphic processing unit generally transmits an input image signal for an image to be displayed on the display panel to the signal controller and the signal controller generates a control signal for driving the display panel. Generally, the signal controller transmits the control signal to the driver together with the image signal. The driver generally includes a gate driver generating a gate signal and a data driver generating a data voltage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.